1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved clamping device which can be used to hold workpieces in a three dimensional 90-degree relationship with the addition of the Z-axis attachment. And the workpieces can easily be removed after work by pressing the quick acting buttons to release the threaded shafts mounted with the clamping heads. The swing away clamping arm of the Z-axis attachment gives even more room for easier removal of the workpieces if necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical clamp (or vise) generally includes a fixed head (or jaw) and a movable head (or movable jaw) attached to one end of a threaded shaft. Clamping action is achieved by turning the threaded shaft so that the movable head is moved towards the fixed head against the workpiece. By turning the threaded shaft counterclockwise, the movable head is moved away from the fixed head and hence the workpiece is released. With such a device, a workpiece is clamped in one direction, or one dimensional. To clamp workpieces in two or three different directions, two or three such devices have to be used and fixed to a specially constructed fixture which provides the multi-dimensional relationship of the workpieces. However, the setup of this fixture is time-consuming and sometimes inconvenient.
Furthermore, the movable heads have to be moved in or out individually by turning the corresponding threaded shaft clockwise or counterclockwise to adjust for different sizes of workpieces. This is another time-consuming process.
The present invention is intended to simplify the procedures and minimize the time consumed in clamping the workpieces in a three-dimensional mutually perpendicular relationship and in releasing the assembled workpieces after work.